dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (ドラゴンボール レイジングブラスト, Doragon Bōru Reijingu Burasuto) is an upcoming video game for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 consoles under the development of Spike and published by Namco Bandai.http://www.n4g.com/News-330705.aspx It has been confirmed that this game will be the next game in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. As a new addition to the Budokai Tenkaichi series, it will be the first on the high definition consoles, as well as on Microsoft's Xbox brand. The game is not a direct sequel to Tenkaichi 3, but more of a spin-off. The game has a set release in North America for November 10th, November 12th for Japan, October 23rd for Europe, and November 5th for Australia. A Limited Special Edition bundle has been confirmed, which will include a special steel case, 52 page art book, a CD with the game's soundtrack and downloadable content. There is currently no word from Namco Bandai about the North American version and its extras. http://www.gamekult.com/articles/A0000080225/ GameStop is offering a "bonus" for those who pre-order the game from their stores. The "Raging Blast Special Pack" contains customized Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Gotenks in-game characters, as well as the ability to immediately play as Super Saiyan 3 Broly, one of the unlockable characters in the game. http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=75477 A downloadable demo will be available on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network on October 15th, 2009. http://www.jvn.com/jeux/previews/preview-de-dragon-ball-raging-blast.html Information Statistics Dragon Ball: Raging Blast game will feature high definition graphics and audio, fully destructible environments, and advanced character features. Characters will now have enhanced features such as facial expressions, to deeper immerse the player in the Dragon Ball universe. The power of the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 will greatly enhance the look and feel of character speed and power, as well as the famous signature moves of the series. Players can now also utilize a new feature called "Super Rising", which allows "more variety in battle stages and lets player explore new areas of the Dragon Ball universe". The game will feature 60 fps (frames per second), both online and off. Stages are far larger than before, giving plenty of room for massive sky, land, and underwater battles. An environmental "sky change" effect will also be in the game. This will occur when a character of great power apparently powers up. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjjrlpKLVaQ "Ultimate Attack" cut scenes will also be featured, the depths of which have not currently been showcased. Story and online play The story mode of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast is called'' Dragon Battle Collection''. Players can play through the original events of the Dragon Ball story, but their actions in battle can change the story in many different ways. Over 100 "Battle Frames" can be selected at any time, regardless of chronological order to which they appear in the series. Battle Frames also include "what-if" scenarios that never occurred in the series, and completing all of them will unlock a special ending. The online mode will feature a 16-player "Budokai Tournament", single or team battle mode, and a spectator mode where players can rate the fighters.http://www.namcobandaigames.com/news/347 Split-screen multiplayer has also been confirmed. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0Whf6-rjco New moves and features New great combination moves can now be utilized, allowing two characters to launch special attacks. New special attacks such as Super Dashes, Health Drain, Time Stop , Rocket Punch , and Wolf's Fang greatly add to the epic battles. There are also brand new environmental features such as new advanced interactions with the grounds of the battlefield. Enhanced destructible features such as rocks, mountains, and even the ground below are now fully breakable. The ground can now split, shatter, or just be obliterated. Players can now also throw enemies into rocks, causing the opponent to become trapped , defenseless and unable to move to attack.http://www.namcobandaigames.com/news/347. The capsule system from previous games is also making it's return, allowing players to customize their characters. Playable Characters Ryo Mito (The producer of Raging Blast) has confirmed the number of characters without transformations will be 43, and including transformations and costumes (2 - 3 per character) there will be over 120 playable character variants in the game. Thus far, only thirty-eight characters (discluding transformations and multiples of the same character) and roughly eight stages have officially appeared in the screens and trailers, so the full roster of characters and full list of stages has not been revealed yet. In-game transformations will be returning, allowing players to utilize a characters full potential in battle. Also one of the two exclusive game characters has shockingly been revealed to be a Super Saiyan 3 version of Broly.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leXajT1dZgI Announced on October 8th was a Super Saiyan 3 form of Vegeta as the second exclusive character. http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?p=304745#304745 All 43 characters have now been confirmed. These are the characters and forms that have been officially confirmed. Note: This list is subject to change at any given time. The playable characters list (with transformations): *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) **Gogeta (Super Gogeta) *Kid Gohan (Base) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) **Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Piccolo *Vegeta (Scouter) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3''- what-if transformation')'' **Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) **Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) **Gogeta (Super Gogeta) *Krillin *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) **Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power,) *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Guldo *Nappa *Raditz *Bardock *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Android 20 *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Fat Buu *Kid Buu *Videl (Base) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 - what-if transformation) File:Saiyan Saga Senario.jpg File:Majin Buu Saga Senario.jpg File:Raging_blast_screen_Goku_vs_Vegeta.jpg File:SSJ3_Broly_better_pic.jpg File:Kid Buu .jpg File:ZARBONragingblast.JPG File:398262365f6358b050164ed06c29e00e8790e66.jpg File:Raging_blast_screen_piccolo_beam_cannon.jpg File:Goku3.jpg File:Gokukamehameha.jpg File:Freeza.jpg File:Db20.jpg File:Goku_V._Vegeta_Raging_Blast.jpg File:USSJT_Raging_Blast.jpg File:Gohan_V._Cell_Raging_Blast.jpg File:Piccolo_V._Vegeta_Raging_Blast.jpg File:SSJ3_Goku_vs._Buu_Raging_Blast.jpg File:GoknPiccolo V Raditz Raging Blast.jpg File:Goku_V_Nappa_RB.jpg‎ File:Vegeta,_Cell,_Trunks-_Raging_Blast.jpg File:Vegeta VS 17 RB.jpg File:SSJ3Broly.png File:RagingBlastPs3contols-1-.jpg File:Vegeta_ss3.jpg File:Image60.png Official Website and further information *Japanese website: http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/db_ragingblast/ *August 19th, 2009, New Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6TZ17kXFIc&feature=sub/ *http://www.el33tonline.com/past/2009/5/26/dragon_ball_raging_blast_announced/ *http://www.namcobandaigames.eu/en/press/39/ *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUdengjM3bs Trivia * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast could technically be considered as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 4. *Even though Raging Blast seems to be revolve only around Dragon Ball Z, it is called "Dragon Ball Raging Blast" and not "Dragon Ball '''Z Raging Blast, as opposed to other Dragon Ball Z games. *So far there has been no news of any exclusively Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball GT characters. *This is the only Tenkaichi game that has no giant characters confirmed thus far. * This is the second game to be exclusively released on the high definition next-gen consoles, the first being Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit in 2008. * This is the first of the Tenkaichi series to be released on the high definition next-gen consoles and the first to be on a Microsoft console (the Xbox 360). * On August 19th, 2009, a Super Saiyan 3 version of Broly was shockingly revealed as one the two bonus characters in the game. * As of September 2009, Broly,bardock,and Gogeta are the only movie characters revealed to be in this game thus far. *DLC is available for the Xbox 360 version but DLC for the PS3 version is unknown, making this the first Dragonball game to receive Downloadable content. http://www.xbox.com/ja-JP/games/d/dragonballragingblast *SSJ3 Broly is said to be a game exclusive character, however his first apperance was in the Japanese-only arcade game ''"Dragon Battlers", ''released in Spring 2009 http://dcd-dbz.com/secret/02.html * In one of the Japanese trailers for Raging Blast, the commentator mistakenly says "Dragon Ball: Raising Flast" in English. It is unknown how or why such an error occurred. * On October 8th, 2009, a Super Saiyan 3 version of Vegeta was shockingly revealed as the second bonus character in the game. References Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Zarbon is playable Category:Video games where Dodoria is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable